Emerald Fuzion: Remastered
by Chance- The - Echidna
Summary: The TRUE story of when gaming's greatest heroes unite and the return of the Chaotix!


The TRUE story of when gaming's greatest heroes unite!  
And the Return of the Chaotix!  
  
By: Chance-The-Echidna  
  
Not so long ago, in a place not so far away if you take a right, there was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He had a few friends, like Knuckles the echidna, Amy Rose, Miles Prower (we'll just call him Tails), Cream the bunny, and Cheese the Chao. Dr. Eggman had seemed to take an oath of not-to-plot-evil-plans-to-take- over-the-world, but as you knew, that was a lie. This time Dr. Eggman was planning to use the Chaos Emeralds again but wasn't going to ask for help from Knuckles himself. He had to get by him somehow, "wait."he said ", I've got it!"  
"I will distract Knuckles by telling him things that (supposedly) Sonic has said about him! Then while he is arguing with Sonic, I will go for the kill, and get the chaos emeralds! IT'S GENIOUS! PURE GENIOUS!" Eggman then set off to find Knuckles. After long relentless searching, he met up with the Chaotix. "Have you seen Knuckles, Vector?" he asked. "Hell naw, haven't seen him all day! Besides, I wouldn't tell you where he was in the first place, even if I did know where he was" said Vector very slyly. "Fine, be a punk! Anyway, Charmy, will you tellmewhereknucklesis." Said Eggman very fast. "Oh yeah sure, he's by the Master Emerald Shrine, protecting it." Said Charmy "CHARMY!" screamed the Chaotix. "Ahhhhh, cwap"  
"Your contribution to The Evil Plan Inc. is greatly appreciated Charmy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" bellowed Eggman, then flew off. "Smart move Charm." Said Espio. "Yeah really, Charmy" said Vector. "I'm Sorry! He said it so fast and the answer processed so fast and it just spurted out!" yelled Charmy. "Let's just hope he doesn't trick Knuckles again." Said Espio "Yeah, Knuckles can be a little gullible at times" said Vector.  
Eggman was on his way to the Master Emerald shrine when he suddenly noticed Shadow floating through the sky. "Shadow!" Eggman called. Shadow looked down and smiled to see Eggman once again. Eggman quickly put Shadow into his megalomaniac plan. "Shadow! I've finally thought up a plan to get rid of Sonic, Knuckles, AND take over the earth!" said Eggman. Shadow then got an even BIGGER smile on his face. "What is your plan, and am I part of it?" said Shadow curiously. "Yes Shadow, you are part of it, and my plan is, that I'm going to get Knuckles and Sonic in this huge argument and then while they have they're backs turned, I'm going to go for the kill and get the emeralds, Then I will come back and hand you one of the Emeralds, then you need to do chaos control and send them so far away they'll NEVER find they're way home!" said Eggman. "That's ingenious Eggman! Pure Ingenious!" said Shadow. "Now hide somewhere as I get Knuckles." Said Eggman.  
"KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES! You won't believe what Sonic has said about you!" yelled Eggman. "I'm not falling for anymore of your stupid tricks Eggman." Said Knuckles. "Oh, but I'm telling the truth this time Knuckles!" said Eggman. "Sure, I believe you every step of the way Eggman!" said Knuckles sarcastically. "But this time I have proof that Sonic has said these things. BOKUN! Bring the tape here now!" said Eggman. "Yes master." Said Bokun. Bokun then played the video and a picture of Sonic came up. Sonic was saying "Ohh, Knuckles he's a loser, He's really gullible, he thinks he's all that and thinks that he's better than me, but we all know that none of that is true because he's as slow as molasses!". "So, Sonic thinks he's better than me huh? Well, I'd go better have myself a talk with that lamebrain!" said Knuckles while storming off to find Sonic.  
"Perfect!," said Eggman", He left his emeralds all alone with me. Shadow you can come out now. Here is an Emerald for you to use, now go find them, I will be at the base waiting with the rest of these emeralds, as soon as you have disposed of Sonic and Knuckles, come to the base with the emerald and we'll have ourselves a little going away party for Sonic and Knuckles." said Eggman. "I guess I'll see you at the base then Eggman, you can count on me!" said Shadow.  
"THERE YOU ARE SONIC!" said Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles long time no see!" said Sonic. "I'm not here for any parties, I'm here to kick your tiny blue @$$ for what you said about me!" yelled Knuckles. "I'm not following you Knuckles?" said Sonic. "STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH ME! YOU SURE AS HELL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Knuckles while he punched Sonic. "Oh you've done it now son!" said Sonic P.O.ed at Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles then got into a huge fistfight, and they're were beating the $hit out of each other. Shadow then found them and laughed at them hysterically, then remembered what he had to do. He pulled himself together and took out the chaos emerald. He then yelled "SONIC, KNUCKLES!". They both then turned around and said almost at the same time "SHADOW?!". They were caught dumbfounded before they could attack him. Shadow then burst out yelling "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!"  
Then they both disappeared, they were gone in the blink of and eye, and Shadow laughed at the accomplishment of his work and couldn't wait to tell Eggman.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Well Luigi, we had better get back to the castle and fast or we will be late for tea with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy." Said Mario. " I hope Daisy likes Lipton's Tea." Commented Luigi. " She'll have too because that's the only tea out there to drink." Said Mario annoyed with Luigi's stupid comment. Luigi looked in his bag and then looked into the sky. " Hey Mario. What's that up in the sky?" "Oh, It's nothing Luigi now come on! We're already late as it is!" "No really Mario, Look up into the sky!" "HOLY CRAP" All of a sudden, a strange blue hedgehog that had never been identified by anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had just fallen onto the ground.  
"Where.am I" moaned Sonic. "SHADOW, KNUCKLES, I'LL.wait. I'm not on Mobius anymore?!" said Sonic. "What is it talking about Luigi?" whispered Mario. "I don't know Mario, but it's freaking me out!" Whispered Luigi back to Mario. " You two, please help me! Tell me where I am!" asked Sonic "Well," said Mario "You're definitely not at home!" " Ugh, He knew that Mario! He wants to know if.um.if he's anywhere near home, right?" Luigi said, "Yes, Yes! Now what is the name of this place" said Sonic. "Well, You're in the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Mario. "Where is that at, I mean what planet is this 'Kingdom' on?" questioned Sonic. "Uhhhhhh," babbled Mario, "Luigi, what 'planet' are we on?" whispered Mario. "What's a planet?" Said Luigi  
"You guys must be idiots to not know what a planet is!" laughed Sonic "Well if you're so smart, why don't you tell us!?" said Mario "Okay! A planet is a...is a...a big giant rock type 'a thingy..in space." said Sonic "I think we're kinda' losing topic here" said Luigi. "No we aren't," Said Sonic "I'm just trying too see how far away I am from home." Sonic said "oh, okay then" said Luigi " Could you guys help me get home?" said Sonic "Please call us Mario & Luigi: The Super Mario Brothers!," said Luigi "And yes, we can help you." "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyouthankyou" yelled Sonic as he hugged Mario & Luigi. "I think he's a little too homesick." Said Mario  
  
Well, That's Chapter One!!! For anyone who wasn't paying attention, I re- write this chapter. For those of you who have already read this, I will admit it wasn't that great at first. Well, I overlooked my old reviews and re-worked the story so that everyone would be at least satisfied with it. Also if you have any GOOD comments or slight (nothing long that might confuse me) advice, please tell me through the reviews sheet. I will try working any advice you have to give me through my second chapter. I also look forward to hearing what you have to say. Wit dat said, Goodbye!  
  
~ Chance-The-Echidna  
  
P.S.- I f you don't like this please DON'T review it. I tried to hard to re- write it and I don't want hear any type of crap you want to dish out at me. I've already gotten bad enough reviews the first time around. Thanks for understanding. 


End file.
